The Heart
by Avaoftheknight
Summary: To him, she is freedom. To her, he is the impossible dream. They are meant to be, but can they overcome their own faults to do so?
1. Chapter 1

He's waiting in his car parked in the shadows. The light fog settling all around. Strumming his fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly listening to whatever song is on the radio. His thoughts are elsewhere, wanting to get away from the demands that weigh him down. He wishes to get away, just get on the road and drive. He's thought about it a hundred times over, but he knows he never will. He's a coward and he knows it. He knows in the end he'll follow along with his parents plans because what he desires is unattainable. No one knows of this, not his family, friends or peers. Well no one except for _her_.

A small smile forms on his lips at the thought. She was the one thing that mattered to him. The person he could talk to without being judged. She knew his secrets and would never tell. He wasn't supposed to like her, wasn't supposed to have met her. But he did and now he can't let her go. They have no future, they don't make plans, she doesn't expect anything from him. They don't see each other outside of their secret rendezvous, they both know that they are from different worlds, different classes. Yet they can't stay away.

For this he blames the night they met and that idiot, Naruto, for dragging him to that party. And the idiot's cousin, Karin, for bringing her friends. Especially the blonde one, Ino, who had decided to invite a friend from her dance class. The friend that wasn't a part of their group. The one that shouldn't have come one of _their_ parties.

He had seen her from his spot in the kitchen doorway. He could tell that she didn't belong. Stretch pants, old t-shirt a size too small, but it was her smile that caught his attention. And he couldn't turn away.

He had watched her throughout the party, but he didn't talk to her. He didn't approach girls, he didn't have to. They'd flock to him because of his looks, his name and because he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. She would look around the party, her eyes would wash over him but not stop, like she didn't know who he was, and everyone was supposed to look to him.

He's finally lost his patience when she walked right past him. Ignored him even when Ino had said something to him. He had followed them outside to the pool, where they had all decided to jump in. All except for her. She hadn't worn a swimsuit under her clothes like the rest had so she stood by laughing and watching. That's when he had made his move.

He approached her like he was a god, demanding her attention. She had just noticed his approach, her smile halted in curious concern and right when he was going to tell her that she should be fawning over him like the other girls, he was knocked off balance, plummeting into the water. As he stood to face whomever had dared throw him off course he wasn't surprised to see that it was that idiot standing by edge, pointing and laughing like a damned 3rd grader.

Anger wasn't the word to describe what he felt, no there was no word for it. He would kill is so called best friend, chew him up and spit him out. And he would have too, but it was the laughing next to the idiot that stopped him. The soft giggling hidden behind a hand. As their eyes connected it stopped. A bite of her lip, a small blush. That was all it took to know that she was all he ever wanted.

The small moment was ruined when he was ambushed by the other girls in the pool. Dragging him in to their games. He looked back over his shoulder to Naruta talking to her, probably making some sort of pass. He wasn't jealous, no, he didn't get jealous.

He was wet, his clothes soaked through. He was out in the drive way, by his opened trunk, digging through his gym bag for his extra set of clothes when she walked past him. Walked right past him, again. He spun around reaching out for her. His grip on her wrist stopped her as she turned to look at him. Big green eyes boring into his own. Words caught in his throat, what was he going to say? Seconds pass by, or minutes, he doesn't know. Neither say a word, there's a connection, they both feel it.

He tugs on her wrist so gently he's not sure if he really has, but she moves forward, inches from him, with her head slightly tilted, she licks her lips and pulls in her bottom lip slowly releasing it from her teeth. That one movement was the most entrancing, erotic, and sexiest thing he's ever seen. She parts her lips, words beginning to form when he closes the distance, capturing her lips, whatever she was going to say is lost into a soft moan. That kiss was never supposed to happen. The first of many that should never have happened.

In the time after that he learns that she isn't from a high standing family like his. She's 17 and she doesn't know who her parents are. She was abandoned to the state. She's spent her childhood in foster home after foster home. Her teen years in group homes. She was emancipated at 16, lives on her own, works in a café, has a small studio apartment on the wrong side of town. She has a GED and takes nursing classes at the community college. She dances like no one's watching. She answers to no one. Is responsible to only herself. And To him, she is freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes to the sound of her phone. Its 3am and she knows who it is. She knows why he's calling before she answers, he tells her he's out side, she'll be out the door in a few minutes. She takes a deep breath, knowing she should tell him to stop coming around, that it's not good for either of them. But she's selfish and wants him. He has given her a new reason to keep going, that maybe if she works harder, she can be good enough for him. It's a silly dream, but one she's willing to hold on to. She locks her door behind her and makes her way out of the building in search for his car.

She'd heard all about him from a friend in her dance classes, Ino. She says he's all tall, dark and handsome. Her friend is from a family on the upside of town, she shops and talks and has made it her mission to befriend her. She is like a real-life Barbie doll, tall and beautiful and can have whatever she wants. She doesn't fully trust her as a friend, but the more the girl pushes her the more she warms up to her. She knows it's because she is the top dancer in their class, a highly coveted position. The blonde never spoke to her before she made the top spot. Superficial, she tells herself of this friendship, but she accepts it to smooth over any ill feelings of jealousy.

It is this friend that has been constantly nagging her to join her and her friends to any outings they go on. Shopping, vacations and fancy restaurants. She turns down the invites, she works, and she has nursing classes. Her only free time she reserves for her dancing. Besides she can't afford to splurge her paychecks, she has rent and bills to pay. And she knows she wouldn't fit in with her crowd.

It is one early night when they both show up at the same time to learn that their class has been unexpectedly cancelled. She can't come up with an excuse. Ino tells her it's just a small get together at one of her friend's home. She agrees and goes.

A small get together is not what she calls it. It is a huge house full of rich kids with no parents at home. She stays close to her friend as she is introduced to her clique. She is out of place. She looks around often, waiting for an excuse to leave. She can feel eyes on her, making her self-conscious, like she doesn't belong.

The group decides to go to the pool, they are prepared, wearing swimsuits under their pretty little dresses. She is not, although she wonders if Ino always wears one under her dance outfit. A thought she quickly laughs off, she was going to the party after dance anyways.

She glances up to a man coming her way, intent rolling off him in waves. She fears he is going to oust her as someone who doesn't belong, embarrass her and throw her out. She also can't help the way heart flutters as his eyes bore into hers. She's sucked into his trance, not able to look away.

There is a quick blur of motion, and then he's flying into the pool. The loud laughter all around is enough to shock her into reality. He looks "cute" rising from the water. So angry there is almost steam rolling off him. She can't help but laugh. He looks at her, in way no one has ever looked at her before. Then the other girls pull on him, begging him to play with them. He goes. The blonde boy who pushed him in, Naruto, starts talking to her, lightly flirting, but mostly making jokes at the other man's, Sasukes', expense.

An hour has passed, she has enjoyed her conversation with Naruto, but she needs to leave. Ino is nowhere in sight, so she decides to walk, quickly pulling out her phone to map the nearest bus stop.

As she is walking she is grabbed, spun around fast and is starring into the darkest eyes she's ever seen. She can't breathe, her heart is pounding, her mouth is dry. He says nothing, only pulls her towards him. She steps forward, wetting her lips nervously to speak.

Then he is on her. He's wet from the pool, and hot like fire. He burns her very soul. Branding her as his. She gives back what she is taking. Meeting him halfway. There is no dominance in their kiss, it is a mutual embrace. Searing each other forever.

She has always thought of being in love. But she never would have thought it would be like this. He attended the most prestigious of private schools. His family was the richest in town, they owned international companies and he would follow suit.

He would not be permitted to see someone like her. She was his biggest secret. And she was ok with that if she got to have him for now. He told her about his dreams and desires. About his stories he wrote. He wanted to be an author but knew he would go to which ever university his father would send him off to, go into business. And never be what he wants. She knows he wants to run away from it all. That he smokes and drinks and sleeps around to forget.

His path is set. He knows what tomorrow will bring and there are no surprises, and for this she envies him. All her life has been worries. And he has none. They each want the others path but know they can't share one. To her, he is the impossible dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke is still waiting, deep in thought when there is a knock on his windshield. He glances up to the passenger side. There she is, wearing yoga pants and his t-shirt with a knitted sweater around her shoulders. She smiles at him and he unlocks his doors beckoning her to join him. Sakura smiles coyly at him, giving her lips a lick and biting her lip the way she knows he likes. She leans over the hood of his car, stretching her arms out and he knows how he's going to have her tonight.

She's teasing him, and he honks his horn, giving her a start that she quickly laughs off and gets in the car. She reaches over to him kissing him deeply before settling into her seat and fastening her seatbelt. Without a word he drives off down the street to a place only they know.

The sky is beginning to lighten, and the birds are beginning to chirp as they lay against the windshield of his car. She is draped in the blanket he keeps in his trunk and wrapped around him still sleeping as he holds onto her, he is still enjoying the after effects of their time together. And he certainly did make good use of her earlier teasing on the hood of his car. He begins to wake her, so he can take her home before the people starts filling the streets. He wants to shout to the world how much he loves this girl, but he won't. He'll take her home and go back to his world and leave her in hers.

This is how their relationship goes, he calls, she answers. He stays at her place, she's never seen his. They go off to a secret place, he takes her home. She wants to be enough for him. But she doesn't expect him to tell his family about her, she doesn't expect them to accept her, she doesn't expect him to give up anything for her. So, she keeps on doing what she does. She moves forward. The school year is coming to an end. He'll be graduating, they'll have the summer together then he'll be leaving. So, she accepts what he gives her, and then she'll move on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasukes' leaving in two weeks, Sakura tells herself this as she cries in her bathroom holding the stupid little stick she'd bought over a month ago but was too scared to use. She stares at it, at the two lines staring back at her. She doesn't understand, she is on birth control, they used protection. They did everything right and it still happened. She'll have to tell him. What will he say? What will he do?

She waits until he calls her, she'll wait until she's sated him and he's humming in content. She'll tell him quietly and slowly. This is it! This is how they will stay together! This was the excuse he'll have to tell his parents, they'll let them be together! This is what she convinces herself of over the next few days. She waits for his call. She waits over a week and still nothing.

They are down to just a few days before he leaves before she texts him. He doesn't reply. She texts again at 3am knowing he'd be up, still nothing. The next day she calls and leaves a voicemail. She's not stupid, he's ghosting her. She knows normally she would just take it as he's made his decision and it wasn't her. But she can't let him leave without telling him, he has the right to know.

She goes to his hangouts, a park, one kept clean and pretty for the community it was in. There is a small group of boys nearby, she recognizes Naruto. She begins to approach the group when he sees her, eyes scanning her over. He leaves the group and calls her out by name. Surprised, she smiles and says hello. He makes no moves to be gentle when he blurts out that he knows all about _them._ He tells her that Sasuke has no intentions of seeing her anymore, he's leaving, and she should go back to whatever life she had before. Convincing her it's what's best for them both.

She nods absentmindedly, backing up and walking away. She doesn't look back to see the pity in his eyes, to see him pull out his phone to call his best friend to tell him what an asshole he is.

She continues to wait for a phone call until the day she knows he's leaving. Her phone never rings. Instead she calls him in anger, telling how stupid and selfish he is for not ending things properly. For not calling. She calls him a coward for not saying goodbye.

She goes on, moves forward. She goes to the public health clinic for her prenatal care. She works double shifts at the café, she keeps going to her classes, and she stops dancing. She can't afford them now anyway and she doesn't want Ino to know about her pregnancy. She leaves it all behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke listens to her voicemails often, reads her texts, they are all he has left of her. He thought it would be easy this way. Just cutting all ties. He knows he hurt her and he should have said goodbye in person, but he couldn't do it. Yes, she was right, he is a coward.

He stays at the university, he goes home on holidays. He drives out to their secret spot and remembers the moments they shared. He wants to call her to go pick her up, she would answer if he called, run out and get in his car like nothing ever happened. For an instant he almost calls, but he doesn't.

Time goes on, four years pass. He's home visiting. He and Naruto are hanging out at the old park when his friend sees an ice cream truck and decides to chase it down. At 22 years old it laughable, as he approaches the truck he notices the little kids gathering, he's never thought about kids, but he can't help but smile at one little boy jumping up and down excitedly pointing to the chocolate one, the group he realizes are probably from the daycare across the street.

There are a few teachers there getting all the orders in. Naruto is the first in line having beat all the little legs to the truck. He comes back with an arm full of chocolate ice creams. They begin walking away when he hears the cries of the little boy yelling at his friend for buying all the ice creams he wanted. Naruto laughs and makes a joke about being faster to the boy. At that he slaps his idiot friend upside his head and takes one the ice creams and gives it the boy. He can't help but feel a little twinge when the boy smiles up at him with his shiny green eyes. Kenji, that's what that teacher calls the boy. He can't help but smile. He likes the name. He doesn't ponder this as Naruto is complaining about what has occurred.


	6. Chapter 6

She did it! She has finished her classes and has started a job at a public health clinic. Better hours and better pay. She has thought about moving to a bigger apartment, her studio isn't big enough for her growling little boy, Kenji. But the rent is low. She is able to send him to one of the better daycares in town during her day shifts and her neighbor is all too happy to help her when she must do a night shift.

There is one day that she was able to leave the clinic early. She goes to the daycare to pick up her son, it is next to the same park where Sasuke would hang out in. She ignores the memories, the park is nice and clean and safe. And it's nice to have one so close that the children in the daycare can enjoy it.

When she picks up her little boy his mouth is still covered in chocolate as he tells her all about his ice cream adventure, about a man who ran in front of all the kids to buy all of his favorite ice creams, and about another man who took one back and gave it to him. She laughs at his dramatics and puts him in the car to go home.

As she tries to start up her old car, it revs, but won't start. It's done this before, she tries again and breathes a sigh of relief as it starts up. She knows it's just the starter needing replaced, she is saving up the money to get it done, her next pay check should cover it, she only hopes that it will last until then.

Kenji yells out gleefully, pointing to the two men in his ice cream story. Her smile falters when she sees Sasuke. He was here right across the street from them. He had seen his son, given him ice cream and hadn't even known it was his own child. The waves of guilt wash over her and she stifles a sob with her hand.

Maybe she should go talk to him? Maybe he would be happy? Or maybe he wouldn't understand? All the what ifs are going through her mind, when a little voice from the back seat gets her attention, asking if she was ok. She reassures him and begins to drive off. He left her, he had made his decision and she had made hers. She wouldn't force her choice on him.


	7. Chapter 7

He's home. He'll be starting at his father's company soon, under his older brother, Itachi. In his shadow, as always. His days are mundane. He's alive but not living. He drives in the night, it's raining. He's stopped at a red light when he sees her. Running across the street. He's frozen, watching her hurry along. He stares after her until the car horn behind alerts him to his holding up traffic.

He knows he should drive on leave her to her life, but again, he's selfish. He turns the way she ran, looking for her. He finds her still running, he wonders why she's in such a hurry. She's waiting at the next stop light for the sign to say walk. He rolls down his window and calls out to her.

She hears her name through the noise of the rain. She sees him, all she can do is stare. He's saying something, but she doesn't comprehend. He pulls over and begins to get out. He's approaching her. She should run the other way, but she doesn't. He asks if she needs a ride, it's raining and she's all wet.

She tells him her car wouldn't start and she's late for her shift. He offers her a ride, she should refuse but she is already late and even if she ran she still wouldn't be there for another 30 minutes. She can't afford to lose her job. She agrees and gets in.

She tells him where to go and he begins to drive. There is no conversation, the air is thick with tension. They both think this was a bad idea. The drive is over in minutes as he pulls into the parking lot in the clinic where she works. She looks up to thank him but as soon as their eyes meet so do their mouths.

The kiss is intense. Pent up anger and frustration. All it takes is seconds for her to push him back to his seat and climb over him. He drops his seat back to give her room. His hands are under her clothes and pulling at her in the most intimate of ways. It doesn't take long before he has pulled her clothes away enough to thrust inside of her. She cries out, but still meets him in his fervor. Their coupling is harsh and fast it doesn't take either long to meet their end.

They are both panting, he goes to kiss her when she pulls away, tears brimming her eyes. A broken sob tears from her throat as she pushes off him, adjusting her clothes and running from his car.

He watches her run, he wants to run after her, but he won't. He leaves the parking lot. And goes home. He goes to work, it's easy for him. It's not what he wanted to do but it is what he's been trained to do since he was born. He's quick to move up in the company. He's ruthless in his work. Business is business and he doesn't care about sob stories.

Women are easy for him, he takes what he wants, he doesn't give them time to get attached before he's on to the next. So, when he hears from his cousin that his older brother had to shoo off another one of his lady friends from the front desk in the office, he laughs it off because he just didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Again! Sasuke did it to her again! Picked her up in his stupid car and kissed her and she kissed him back. How stupid is she! She was willing to run away, pretend it didn't happen. But life doesn't work that way, not her world. It had happened so fast she didn't even stop to think about the possibilities of what could happen.

What if he found out about their son? What if he didn't want her but wanted him? She couldn't think straight, she couldn't allow that to happen, not now after all this time. She had wanted to tell him, had tried to tell him, he was the one that wouldn't talk to her! She was young and stupid, she should have tried to talk to him in person. At least give him the option.

And now she was faced with the same decision again. So stupid, she kept telling herself. How could she let this happen? She has a four-year-old son with a man who wants nothing to do with her for years, then he shows up and plays hero and she goes and screws him without thought and without protection! One time!

After the shock had worn off, she begin to accept the fact that she was going to have another baby. At least she was no longer a waitress and has good job now. After a while of thinking of it over, she knew had to tell him this time. She would deal with the consequences.

She didn't have his number anymore. And she didn't know where he lived. She most certainly wasn't going to his parent's house. She knew where he worked. So that's where she went. She walked right up to the front desk and asked to see him.

The receptionist refused, saying he was very busy and she should accept that her time with him was over. She tried saying that it was important, that she had to speak with him. Or at least give him a message for her. Still she refused. Hormones, is what she would later blame for her outburst, but after a raised voice and a few choice words, the sound of a throat clearing got her attention. She thought it was him, was hoping it was him, but it wasn't. Two men stood behind her, judging her.

She recognized his older brother, Itachi, immediately, she tried to tell him that she just need five minutes of Sasukes' time. He brushed her off telling her to leave or security would be called. She had to tell him this time, so she told Itachi that she was pregnant.

She didn't know what to expect, but the blank stare was not it. He reached into his coat pocket, pulled out his wallet and shoved a handful of hundred-dollar bills in her hands and told her to get rid of it. She couldn't believe it, she threw the money back at him and insisted on seeing Sasuke. He called her just another one of his flings that he doesn't care about. And that even if she were telling the truth, they would just wait for a DNA test and take the baby from her. That she should leave and not return or be arrested for trespassing if she ever came back to the building.

What was she to do. If he wanted to see her he knew where to find her, obviously he didn't. And what if he was telling the truth, they would just take the baby, and then they would know about Kenji, they would take him from her too.

She was scared and once again listened to her fears and didn't tell Sasuke of their son or her new pregnancy. Only this time she had told someone, and that someone made her fears real. And out of those fears she decided to pack up and leave. She got a new job at a hospital in the next town. A bigger apartment for her growing family. This was it, she would tell herself, she would be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

It was snowing. Sasuke hates the snow. He was stuck in hotel because there were no flights out, everything was snowed in. He was sitting in a hotel lobby watching all the stranded travelers pour in from the outside. Hotels were filling up fast, it was times like this where he glad to have money on his side, he was guaranteed a room.

He folded his newspaper, about to go to his room when he was shocked by who had just walked by him without even noticing. He turned to watch her as she waited in line at the front desk.

How long had it been? He counted back the years. Another four years had passed. He couldn't believe it. After their last encounter he had often wondered about her. Where she was, what she was doing, who she was with. The thought of other men with her had brought feelings of jealousy. He didn't want her with anyone but him, but he knew she deserved to be happy.

The closer she got to the desk the closer he got to her. He wanted her, needed her. He could feel his control slipping. He had to talk with her.

He was about to touch her when the clerk announced that the hotel was full. And that the next hotel down the street still had rooms available. He saw the rise of her shoulders as she huffed in annoyance. She turned around and they were face to face.

Sakura couldn't breathe, here he was right in front of her. What was he doing here? He stepped closer, so close she could feel him. He moved even closer and she put her hand up to stop him. He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beat.

He told her he had a room, that she could stay with him. She was tempted, so very tempted. But she refused, saying it wasn't a good idea. He tried again to convince her, saying he had to work to do anyway, and so he wouldn't be using the bed. She could sleep, and he'd work. And she wouldn't have to race other people to the next hotel in the snow.

At that she conceded. They both knew where this would lead, but they were both here, stranded. Why not make the best of it?

When they got to the room he ordered dinner, nothing fancy. Just burgers and beer. If he remembered right, that was her favorite. Nothing too much, his girl was simple. And he loved it. She took a shower and he got to work on his laptop. When she emerged from the bathroom in her blue flowery pajamas he couldn't help but smile at her. He told her the food was there and he pointed at the plates on the coffee table. She took a seat on the sofa and began to eat, thanking him.

They ate together, making small talk, finding out about each other again. He was traveling home when his plane was forced to land because of the snow. She was there to attend a conference to represent the hospital where she works, and her plane home was grounded. She asked him if he still wrote. He replied something about not having the time. She thought of telling him about his sons, Kenji, now 8 and Hiro, 3 nearly 4, but she was still scared. They finished eating and he excused himself to the bathroom to shower as well.

When he left the room she quickly decided that she would tell him the truth. She still loved him, and she could see his love for her in his eyes. They could make this work, they weren't kids anymore. They could do this. She quickly brushed her teeth in kitchenette in the room, tussled her long pink hair and tried to find a spot on the bed that he would find appealing.

It had been awhile, he was the only man she'd ever given herself to, and she had been a teenage girl in love, and the last time in the car was nothing but raw emotion. This time, she would be a woman opening herself up and giving herself to the man she loved.

In the shower he stood under the spray of the hot water. He knew what was going to happen when he went back out there. And it's not like he didn't want her. He just didn't want to hurt her. Not again, never again. He could do this. He would do this. He was going to go out there and make her his and never let her go.

They both waited for the moment the bathroom door opened. He was clad in black sweat pants and shirtless. He noticed the dimmed lights and saw her sitting on the bed looking like she was reading something, but the blush on her face told him that she had posed like that for him. She always took little poses for him. She breathed out a simple hi. That was all the invitation he needed.

He approached the bed, took the book from her hand dropping on the floor, leaned over her with one knee one the bed. She looked up into his eyes rolling to her back. He asked her if this was ok, she replied by leaning up and placing the softest of kisses on his chin.

He closed his mouth over hers. Committing her taste to memory. He lowers his sweats before he fully climbs over her. Their soft kisses began to heat up, hands began to wander, and he began to unbutton her top. Her soft mounds were full, and he touched and licked and kissed every spot. Making his way down her body leaving no place untouched.

He began to remove her pajama bottoms, pleased she wasn't wearing anything under them. He began to kiss her legs, all the way up straight to her core. She made a small whimper in protest, but he quickly sealed his mouth over her. His licks were strong and precise. Her whimpers turning to moans, her legs began to shake from the on slot of pleasure building deep inside her. He reached a hand up to caress her breast. A few more strokes and she was done, back arching off the bed, sweet voice calling his out his name. He is waiting for her to come down before moving back up her body leaving kisses and marks in his wake.

She is breathing hard and she looks up to him. He kisses her hungrily. She flips them so that she is on him. She repeats what he had done to her, kissing her way down his body. When her hand is wrapped around him he hisses causing her to look up to him. Their eyes meet, she hesitates, he gently pulls her hair to the side and cradles her neck, giving reassuring strokes of his thumb.

She attentively licks around his tip before taking him in. She takes as much as she can, while swirling her tongue around his shaft, alternating between hard and soft sucks. The groan that tears through his throat halts her ministrations as she glances up to him, he places his other hand on her shoulder to encourage her to continue. And she does, she sucks harder and faster earning her more caresses through her hair and along her neck and shoulders. She feels him beginning to come, and he does. So hard he is forced to sit half way up. She finishes him, swallowing every drop.

He sits the rest of the way up as she pulls away. She is on her knees in front him, they stare at each other before he pulls her into an embrace. He tells how he's missed her, how he's not forgotten her. He kisses her again and lays her down, nestled between her legs. He tells her how all he cares about is having her here and now. He doesn't care about anyone else she's been with, she stops him and tells him he's been her only lover. The shock and guilt are evident on his face and he apologizes, she tells him its ok. He's hers now and that's all she cares about.

He kisses her again and begins to position himself at her entrance when she stops him, confused at first, he begins to pull away, when she asks him about protection. He quickly jumps up and begins to rummage through his luggage. She giggles at his rushed movements. He locates what he is looking for and quickly applies the protection, leaving the box on the bedside table. He is on her again in seconds, kissing her.

He enters her slowly, letting her adjust to him. His thrusts are slow and loving. Every touch they give each other brings them closer to their bliss. She can't begin to describe the amount of pleasure she feels her whole body tingling and reacting to him, every thrust is a new wave crashing down on her repeatedly. He begins to pick up speed sending the waves faster and harder. She's finding it hard to breathe and her vision is turning white. There's a ball of liquid fire burning in her and just when she thought she could take no more it explodes, sending her into a place so high she doesn't know if she'll ever come down.

When she finally catches her breath, he is still on her, inside her. She watches as he continues to thrust. He is magnificent. As he continues in his search for release she feels her body begin its next dose of pleasure, she calls out his name as he lifts her hips to meet his thrusts.

He can feel her tightening again, his pride boosted by this knowledge that he can bring her over the edge more than once. He can feel his end coming, he pushes it off, until she comes around him again. At this he thrusts harder, faster, deeper, giving her more. And as she clenches around him he allows himself sweet release. He groans out her name as his pleasure comes in sharp spikes and he empties himself.

They lay in each other's arm before he shifts and nuzzles her neck. He strokes her body softly, humming in his content. And when she stops his movements and asks him if he's ready for more he is all too eager to agree.

It is in the morning that the gravity of their decision weighs on them, they are quiet. Room service has brought coffee and pastries, she sips from her cup staring at the window. He is the first to speak, telling her that he would like to start seeing her again. If that would be ok. She wants to say yes, and she aggress but only if he's seeing her as his girlfriend, in a real relationship, going on dates, not being his well-kept secret.

He hesitates, he tries to explain to her that with time he could give her that, but now wasn't the right time. She is quickly angered and tells him that they aren't kids fooling around anymore. What she wants is real, and if he can't be real then she can't be with him. At 26 years old, he should be man enough to know what he wants. She gathers her belongings and leaves for the airport. She'll wait there for her plane to leave, hoping that he'll come for her. He doesn't.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 3 months and still he hasn't tried to contact her. She knows that this time she will have to see him face to face. She again goes to his office. She ignores the stares from the front desk and goes straight to the elevators. She quickly pushes the buttons for his floor. She inhales deeply as the doors close. The ride up seems like it takes an eternity. When the doors open she walks straight up to the receptionist and asks to see him. Of course, she is refused, as she expected, but this time she is prepared and will not give into her fears.

She asks when he will be in and says she will be back. She turns around and is faced with the one person she had hoped not to see, Itachi. The look of recognition is evident on his face. An eyebrow slightly raised at her. She squares her shoulder and greets him politely. She tells him she is there to see Sasuke, and what she must tell him is between them and them alone. He is about to say something when three men walk in behind him.

Sasuke stops when he sees her there in his office. In front of Itachi. No good can come of this he thinks. Why is she here of all places? He greets her by name, calmly standing next to his brother. She tells him she needs to speak with him, that it's important. Itachi is quick to remind him of a meeting starting in a few minutes.

She pulls something out of her purse and hands it to him. He is confused at first but quickly realizes that what he is looking at is an ultrasound picture. He looks to her, questioning her, quick to point out that they used protection. She nods in agreement but stating it doesn't always work.

Itachi is quick to accuse her of lying, saying that that is the same story she told when she was in there a few years ago. All eyes are on her, she asks to talk with him in private. He leads her to his office, his brother follows. Not wanting his little brother to be taken in by whatever ruse this woman is trying for.

Before he can say anything to her she hands him a picture, of two smiling little boys hugging. Both with black hair and piercing green eyes. She tells him that the older one is Kenji, that she became pregnant with him during their last summer together. She says she wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't see her. She also recounts to him the time in the park when he had given a boy an ice cream. He remembers and can't believe he had been that close and had no idea.

She continues, the younger boy is Hiro, and that he was conceived during that one time in his car. She had tried to tell him. Even came down to this same office and had told his brother. At this he looks to Itachi, questioning. He nods and says that she was telling the truth, but he had thought that she was lying, that if she were telling the truth she would have been back, probably for money. She never returned so he never mentioned it to him.

He wasn't sure what he should feel. He was angry, at her and his brother. But he also understood why. He looks to her and asks what she wants to do. What she wants him to do. She tells him you can't change what is meant to be. They were meant to be, they both knew that, had told each other that time and time again. The way she saw it, even if they weren't together fate still had plans and together or not their children were still made. She tells him that she has everything covered, if he wants to be involved it's up to him. But if he isn't going to be in 100% than don't be involved at all. She won't allow her babies to be hurt like that.

With that she leaves. He asks Itachi what he should do. They cancel their meeting and talk. He tells him everything. They make plans to tells their parents and seek their advice. He fears his father's reaction, of his mother's disappointment. He knows he could seek legal action for visitation, but he won't do that to her or them. She has been the only parent they have known, she gave them life and has been raising them. He wouldn't remove them from her care. He knows her love and wouldn't take away from them the one thing that he has always cherished most.


	11. Chapter 11

There's a banging on her door, it's 2am, who can be banging on her door at 2am! She gets out of bed throwing her robe on and stomping to the door ready to release hell on whoever would dare to come knocking at such an hour.

She opens the door to him standing there, disheveled and obviously intoxicated.

It's been another 3 months since she last saw him. She had given up on him. As soon as he sees her he grabs her, kissing her roughly, pushing her into her home, slamming the door closed and pressing her against it. His kiss makes her dizzy but so does the alcohol on his breath. She pushes at him, but he doesn't stop. Moving from her mouth down her neck and back up. She tries to protest but she's weak and hormonal. His touches awaken the burning in her and she kisses him back, she begins to lead him to her room.

On the way he stops, looking into the open doorway of a shared children's room, two small beds on either side of the room, each with a small boy sleeping soundly. He stares in, but it is her hand in his own and her kiss on his jaw that bring his attention back to her. She pulls him along to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

As soon as the door is closed they are on the bed, clothes taken off along the way. He is drunk, and his movements are sloppy, but he his gentle and takes care around her swollen belly. He still brings them both to release easily.

He awakes in an unknown room. The last thing he remembers is drinking, he remembers Naruto telling him he's had enough, and that his binge drinking needs to stop. It's bad for business he would say. That's the same thing his father had told him about her. Business. He's had enough of business. And now he's in a room he doesn't know, and he went home with some sleazy stranger. Now he's going to have to leave without causing a scene.

He finds his clothes folded neatly at the foot of the bed. After he is dressed he looks around the room, he is quick to recognize a few pieces of furniture, the vanity and mirror covered in pictures. It can't be, he tells himself. He grabs a few of the pictures recognizing Sakura. He begins to remember Naruto shoving him in the back of his car, instructing the driver to take him home. But instead he gave the driver a different address, her address. He had gone to her home, shoved his way in, and intruded on her life once more. He feels guilt and shame. He quickly leaves the room.

Walking back down the hallway he stops again at the boys' room, his boys' room. Painted blue and super heroes everywhere. He smiles and pats the door frame with the side of his fist. He wants to be a part of this. But is he too late?

He continues to the living room. There he sees his boys', one sitting on the coffee table and the other laying on his tummy with his feet in the air, eating bowls of cereal in front of the tv watching cartoons, still in their pajamas. He commits this to memory.

Her voice startles him, she is scolding the older boy, Kenji, for sitting on the table. He hops off, joining his brother on the floor. She is looking to him now, waiting for him to say something. He doesn't know where to begin. She offers him coffee and beckons him to the kitchen.

The first thing he says is an apology. He tells her that he had told is family about her, about how is father had decided that they were better off apart and how he had agreed. He talked, and she listened. When he was done, she asked him what it is that he wants. Does he really want to live the rest of his life doing what others want or is he going to finally follow his own heart?

He has no answer, he's dreamed of doing what he wants since he was a teenager, but he lacked faith in himself to do it. She told him to wait for a moment while she left the room, when she returned she held a scrap book. She gave it to him. When he opened it, he saw that it was filled with various pieces of paper some torn up and taped back together, some crumpled, some stained and others perfect. But all contained his hand writing. Different poems and stories, ideas long forgotten. She told him that those are all those things he had written and thrown away. She had kept them, picked up some from the floorboards of his car, or taken out park trash cans. She had pieced back together the ones he had torn up.

He placed the book on the counter and embraced her. Holding her tight and breathing her in. When he pulled away from her he kissed her, professing his love for her. He looked down to her belly, running a hand over it. He told her he's going to be here for her this time. He was going to complete their family. He would start writing again, he would tell his father of his choice. He told her that his mother is going to love being a grandmother. This was it, they were going to be happy. They were going to be together. Raise their kids and be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

It's a bright sunny day, perfect for a picnic in the park. She is now 8 months into her pregnancy. Sasuke has been by her apartment almost everyday recently, his excitement for the new baby showing. He has taken to teaching the boys' baseball. And she couldn't be happier.

There is still the issue of his family. They have not been accepting of their relationship. But then they didn't expect them to be. But this is what today is for. They were supposed to be meeting his parents for a nice picnic in the park. This would be her first time meeting them.

Nervous would be an understatement to what she is feeling. She sees Sasuke already setting up at a table close to the park. The boys run ahead of her calling out to him. He is quick to scoop them both into his arms and pick them up high off the ground.

She sets the items she was carrying on the table and turns to join them in a hug and giving Sasuke a brief but loving kiss. The boys run to the playground while she and Sasuke finish the table and making small talk.

Once they are finished she sits at the table while he goes to push both boys on the swings. She is watching attentively, smiling at the scene. Her moment is disrupted by the soft voice next to the table. She looks up to see his mother, Mikoto, holding a tray of cupcakes. She introduces herself, stating that she must be Sakura.

She is quick to introduce herself. Mikoto sits down next to her and begins questioning her on the status of their relationship, she wants to know everything, from when and how they met, to the boys and the new baby, to what their current plans are. She answers all her questions honestly.

Mikoto is silent after a while. Sakura noticed that the boys were off playing on the slides now and Sasuke was leaning against the frame of the swings watching them, but she also noticed his glances to her and his mother.

She is surprised when Mikoto takes her hand into her own and gives it a squeeze and thanking her for her grandsons. She begins going on and on about how her own two boys had been when they were little. Telling stories of petty fights to brotherly love. She asks about the new baby, if she knew if it was a boy or girl. Sakura tells her that it's going to be a surprise baby as they have decided to wait until the baby is born.

When the boys come back to the table to eat, Sakura suggest they wait for everyone to get there. Mikoto informs them that it is just her. Sasuke nods in affirmation telling them that its ok and starts digging into the food, dishing up all the plates with a bit of everything. The rest of the afternoon is spent in happiness and laughter.

When it's time to go Mikoto gives her grandsons big hugs and tells them that she would see them again soon. She also gives Sasuke a hug telling him how happy she is about this new family of his. As she turns to Sakura, she thanks her again, pulling her into a tight embrace and tells her she can't wait to meet her newest grandbaby! She gives the boys another hug before getting into her car, waving as she drives off.

Sasuke loads of the leftovers into his car and tells her that he will be over to her place later. He helps her to get the boys in her car and helps into her seat leaning in to give her a kiss and tells her that he loves her.


End file.
